Let Us go to your Rabbit Hutch
by CampionSayn
Summary: Kimiko has been transformed into... a bunny. And she has to be watched over by none other than Jack Spicer and the other Heylin. Better then it sounds.
1. 1 The Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't happening. This shouldn't be happening. But it was.

Looking back on it now, one could understand how it happened, because after fighting Spicer so many times Kimiko had gotten used to strange happenings.

But not this. Anything but this.

"Put me down Spicer! Right now! Right now, I mean it!"

"I'd really love to, but if I did that then I'm pretty sure your friends will shoot me down like a dog."

"That's nothing compaired to what I'm going to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The other three Xiaolin dragons were still in the midst of battle with Chase Young, Wuya and (Surprisingly) Katnappe who had joined in with the usual Heylin trio a few months ago.

"Give it up Xiaolin losers, your girl's in Jack's hands now!"

Raimundo, who had been fighting Katnappe called up a gust of wind, cold as ice, and tossed it directly at the blonde female, causing her to go flying straight into Wuya.

The Heylin witch was, to say the least, less than amused with Raimundo's antics," What's the matter Dear Raimundo? Afraid for the little firebug?" She asked tauntingly, using the honorific she had given him in the days he had served her.

"What do you need Kimiko for, anyway?!" The Wind dragon asked, anger rising in him at the witch's coy smile.

"Reformation." The Heylin witch answered Rai's earlier question with a giggle," That's all I can say."

"You mean that's all Chase will let you say!"

The smile that had been forming on Wuya's face vanished with that remark, energy crackling in her left hand, hissing and spitting energy.

"Now, dear Raimundo, don't be a sore loser."

Behind the witch, suddenly Chase Young appeared, uttering orders that it was time to leave as Omi attempted to catch up from where the aged warrior had left him.

"Bye-bye, losers!" Katnappe called back as the three Heylin disappeared with a snap of Chase's fingers.

As they left, they went with the knowledge that the three remaining Xiaolin wished to posses, along with fear of what they might do to Kimiko.

--------------------

"I knew it was too much to hope for."

From within Chase's castle, in the basement where Jack's workshop was occupied, the voice of a certain Japanese female could be heard as Jack paced about the room extremely nervous.

"Shut up. I gotta think."

"About the situation or how Chase is going to rip you a new one?"

"...That was uncalled for."

"No. Not really."

Before the redhead could respond with a very nasty name at her, he suddenly stilled, for above him one floor up, he could hear the sounds of footsteps echoing off the stone floors.

"Jack, we're home!"

"Oh, shit..."

Quickly as the boy genius could, he picked up the small form that might have been Kimiko and rapped it in an oil stained cloth.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet for a second!" Jack whispered, hiding the bundle behind him as Wuya came into the room, a look of slight triumph on her painted face, Katnappe trailing behind her just as happy.

"So... You won?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Not really. But we got the fire dragon and that's what counts." Katnappe replied, leaping atop a nearby bookcase and pulling out one of Chase's tomes.

"Yeah. Where is she anyway, Jack?" The redheaded witch asked, looking about for any sign of Kimiko.

"Uh... well, maybe we should wait for Chase."

"I'm right here, Spicer."

Turning around slowly, Jack tried not to scream like a girl as he noticed the Heylin warrior behind him, ancient golden eyes fix directly on him.

"Oh! Chase, I-I d-didn't see you there."

Chase continued to glare at the pale boy, but noticed the bundle of rags that seemed to be trying to wiggle out of the genius' hands. It didn't take an idiot to figure out there was a living creature in Jack's hands.

"Spicer, would you be so kind as to hand me that little bundle so we can proceed with our plan?"

Jack looked down at the bundle and gulped as Chase took the squirming load and the two females and the room came to get a look at what they assumed Kimiko had become.

His body acted before his mind could and Jack quickly began babbling before Chase actually saw the mistake the genius had made,

"Uh, Chase! Before you see what's happened, I'd just like to say that I followed your instructions perfectly! Totally down and out right-"

"Shut up Spicer." Chase ordered unfeelingly as he opened up the bundle.

Now, when that last piece of fabric unfolded to been seen by the lord of all darkness, a Heylin witch and a blonde cat fanatic, they had all expected to find a baby lion or panther, a bobcat or even just an ordinary house cat. What they didn't expect to see was...

"A rabbit?" Wuya asked as Katnappe broke into heavy laughter and Chase handed her the creature. She was vaguely aware of Jack rushing down the halls, screaming for mercy from the dragon-man.

-----------------------------

"Well, this is just great..." Kimiko said sarcastically as she was held by Katnappe as the cat lover and Wuya followed the destruction Chase inflicted on walls, antique vases and anything else that got in his way as he tried to grab hold of Jack who was currently flying above their heads with his heli-pack.

All things considered, Kimiko did look rather cute. She was completely black from the top of her newly formed bunny ears to the ends of her hind legs. The only distortion in color was her tail, which was white, and her sea blue eyes.

"Can you put me down now?" Kimiko asked hopefully of Katnappe as she heard Jack crash into yet another vase.

"I can if you want to get eaten." The blonde heylin replied, eyeing the many large cats in Chase's service who were taking notice of the newly transformed Xiaolin in her arms.

Blue eyes took note of the large felines too, and Kimiko quickly decided against leaving Katnappe for the time being.

"Chase," Wuya called from ahead of the other two girls, holding a large warn-out book in her hands," For once, this isn't Jack's fault. There's a foot-note right here that says the spell might go wrong with females."

The dragon form which Chase had been in shifted back into human form as the immortal stopped trying to maim the boy genuis if only to read the foot-note Wuya had mentioned, grabbing the book from the witch and looking at it carefully.

"Jack," Chase called upwards, his calm disposition coming back as he looked up into the rafters for the pale youth, who was at that moment hugging a pillar, one of the gloves he had been wearing gone, along with his left shoe.

"You can come down now."

"Okay..." The genius replied, shuffling down the pillar slowly, just in case Chase changed back into a giant lizard.

Back down on the ground the heylin quartet read the spell that the book contained at least three times each finding there was very little in describing the affects, should the cursed individual be female. Apparently, the people who had made the spell had expected it only to be made on males and if the spell should go wrong the ingridients for a cure were many and difficult to find.

"So, who gets to watch her, until we find the ingridients?" Katnappe asked casually as Kimiko tried to get more comfortable in her arms.

"Jack will." Chase replied, setting the book back into it's personal spot atop the bookcase.

"Me? Why?!" The redhead asked indignantly, walking over to the immortal witch like she was a sister granting solace.

"Because, Jackie despite what you say, Chase thinks you must of screwed up somehow." Wuya answered grinning.

"That's not heplfull."

"I know."

------------------------

"We'll be back later Spicer. My cat's have been instructed not to eat the girl, so you should be able to watch her without that particular problem."

Jack was holding Kimiko as Chase, Wuya and Katnappe retreated from the castle to find the ingridients so they could return the girl before the other Xiaolin monks came for her.

Setting the black bunny down, a single question echoed around both of their minds,

'Wonder what'll happen now.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter. Really psyched. Hope for reviews. Gotta go.


	2. 2 Explainations

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes after the other Heylin had left, Jack had decided that, although Chase had assured him that the large cats would not attack Kimiko, they should probably stay downstairs.

Setting the small Xiaolin bunny down, Jack took in her figure and it occured to him that she looked adorable. Like, newborn baby adorable.

"Can I pet you?" He asked suddenly, an innocent expression on his face.

She, on the other hand was not amused.

"No." She deadpanned, slowly walk- well, hopping towards his desk, the smell of motor oil stronger than it had been previously, making her eyes and nose burn terribly.

"Aw, come on! Just a little back rub." He continued to beg moving over to the table as she attempted to get into his scraggly leather chair, failling miserably.

"No! I'm not a pet! And this is humiliating enough, thank you!"

Finally, one of her new claws snagged a patch in the chair, allowing her something to hold as she pulled herself up, the leather sliding under her fur, causing a comfortable feel to it.

"Well, for the time being, technically you are a pet. Or a prisoner! Yeah, and I could throw you to Chase's cats if I saw fit." Jack said, coming up with the best way to win this argument.

"Chase told those things not to eat me, and besides, you're not that cold blooded." Kimiko replied grinning as his face fell a tad bit.

"Yeah, well..." Suddenly an idea sprung into the redhead's mind, the frown on his face growing into a devious grin, his eyes glinting in the poor light of the workshop.

"What?" The Xiaolin dragon of fire asked, her own grin dying as he moved towards the door they had walked through earlier, her large ears flattening as he rang a bell he had produced from his coat pocket.

As the ringing slowed and died, her ears suddenly perked upwards as she heard small nails clicking against the floor of the hall. As the clicking grew closer, she suddenly realized there were more felines in the castle than Chase's giants.

"Jack, that sound isn't what I think it is, is it?" She asked, her eyes never straying from the door as he moved to stand near the chair she sat in.

"Maybe." The genius answered, the noise suddenly slowing as it entered the door and Kimiko could see a dozen or so pairs of eyes. All of them slitted, most of them green with a blue and yellow tossed in and the sound of purring becoming very real.

Kimiko had forgotten about the little demons Katnappe considered kittens.

The little black bunny in the thick leather chair stayed completely still as the little monsters moved in towards her, Jack seeming to be the only one not noticing their antics.

"Jack, this isn't funny. Make them go away." Kimiko asked as quietly as she possibly could, when all she wanted to do was scream.

"Only if you let me pet you."

It was either that or be eaten. Jack Spicer petting her, or those little creatures tearing her to pieces. What sounded more fun?

"Okay..." She answered, choosing life.

Smiling with victory he rarely if ever got, the boy genuis leaned down and placed his ungloved hand atop Kimiko's back, moving his fingers against the fur experimentally. And after waiting to see whether she was going to turn and bite him, which surprisingly she didn't, Jack felt the crease between her ears.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from going 'Oooohhh'.

She was softer than a newborn. Softer than Egyptian cotton. Softer than lotions. Softer, dare he say, than Chase Young's highly cared for mane.

"Are you done yet, you perverted freak?"

Waking from his thoughts, Jack quickly removed his hand from the black bunny-fied Xiaolin's back when he could see her blue eyes look up at him in what could have been pure and unadulterated loathing.

"Yeah, sorry. Kinda zoned out, there for a second." He babbled for a moment turning back towards Katnappe's cats.

Knowing that the little demons wouldn't leave without compensation, the redhead pulled from his coat about five or so multi-colored toy mice that automatically caused the felines to look up, and to Kimiko they looked as if he was holding a thousand pounds worth of fish or pork.

Throwing the toys out the door Jack grinned as they ran out after the things,"Enjoy it while you can, furballs."

After closing the door to his now cat-free lab, Jack turned back to Kimiko who seemed to be wondering what had just happed.

"Catnip mice. Gotta love 'em." He explained, crossing over to a Jackbot that lacked any limbs and began tinkering with it.

While he was occupied with that, Kimiko shifted into a comfortable position, looking over at the genius as he slid onto his back and moved under the bot, dragging a small tool kit with him.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"What did you guys intend to do with me?"

"Well, that was previously a secret, but since the plan didn't go as planned I guess there's no harm in telling you that we were going to use you as bait."

"Bait?"

"Yeah. I mean we tried to think up a way for Omi to come here without using force, but as it turns out, there isn't a way."

"Wait, wait. Omi?" She was getting a small glimpse of what he was trying to say, but not the whole picture. His voice became muffled as he went deeper into the bot.

Jumping off of the chair, Kimiko hopped over to the oil-stained genuis to try and hear what he was saying.

"...Yeah. Chase stills thinks he'd be perfect for the Heylin. And, don't get me wrong, it's a nice idea, having the cheeseball work for our side, but Chase is bordering on obsessive. Even Ashley and Wuya think so. But whatever Chase says goes."

Kimiko snorted," That's stupid. Omi won't join the Heylin. He's more carefull since the last time."

"Ah, but you see, that's what we've been trying to tell Chase. But, he says that's the fun of it. A new challenge. Which is where you come in."

"Come in to what?" She asked, noticing his hand trying to reach a socket wrench.

"Simple. An exchange was supposed to take place. Your freedom for Omi's loyalty to the Heylin. But now that you're like this, that's not gonna happen. Where's that wrench?" He asked, his hand moving farther from the metal tool.

Sighing, Kimiko decided to throw him a bone and nudged the wrench his way, her fur brushing his skin in the process.

"Ah, thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied, moving away from him to look at another bot, and then stopping as she heard her and his stomach rumble in unison.

Both parties were silent for a moment, and then both chuckled in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, pulling himself out from the metal contraption.

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be up soon. Promise.


	3. 3 Fight the catnip

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack had offered Kimiko a meal, she was very surprised that he was letting her walk with him to the kitchens. She had expected him to want to carry her again, but she didn't mind.

As they walked down the halls, Kimiko tried not to notice all the large jungle cats that watched her every move by observing the decor of the place.

The first thing that came to her mind was that this wasn't the usual lair that the Xiaolin usually broke into. This was somewhere new, that smelled of saltwater and some kind of berry. The walls were a strange white/ ivory color, and the floors were a deep red.  
Antique vases and rugs were everywhere and reminded the fire dragon of a museum.

It was strange that a place filled with so many deviants could look so nice.

Entering the kitchen increased this thought in Kimiko.The place had a fridge and a microwave, which meant they had electricity and there was an island with four chairs where they all must eat. The island itself reminding Kimiko of a bar.

"This place is... nice." The dark haired female said absently, to herself really.

"Well it's Chase's place, and he likes pretty things." Jack said, his top half going deep into the fridge, looking for something that didn't look as if it had been dug up from the ground or killed out in the wild. Needless to say there was little that fit that description.

"So, what would you like, fries or pizza?"

Considering her present form's dietary habbits, Kimiko went with the fries.

"Fries coming up." The genius replied, sounding like one of those teens at a fast-food joint, place the frozen mock-vegetables in the microwave with a flourish.

Turning back to the only present female the genuis picked her up, placing her on the island so she was sorta at eye level so they could talk. Jack himself grabbing a chair and sat to begin conversation.

"So, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you all day."

"And that would be?"

"How old are you? And please answer honestly instead of acting like a woman's age should be some big secret, like Wuya."

It wasn't what he said, but how he said it that caused Kimiko to start laughing at that comment, causing confusion to roll across his face like a steamroller.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, sorry," She replied holding in the rest of her laughter," I'm seventeen. You?"

"Same." He answered, chest swelling in pride, like that meant he was an adult or something.

Before he could ask another question, the timer on the microwave dinged happilly, anouncing that the food was finnished.

To Kimiko's surprise, Jack didn't burn the food. Like, at all.

However, to her horor, the second she bit into the food bile rose up into her throat.

Turning quick as she could, the furry Xiaolin leapt from the island and ran into the hall where she had seen a large potted plant.

However, her luck sucked today, so she hadn't gotten very far into the hall when her stomach had decided to empty itself on the tiled floor, adding an ugly yellow to the blood red carpet. Uh-oh. Shouldn't have thought the word blood.

After she was done bringing the rest of her stomach contents into plain sight she was rather relieved to hear Jack approaching her.

"What the hell just happened there?" The ruby eyed genius questioned, picking Kimiko up slowly, so as not to make her sick again, side-stepping the vomit. He made a mental note to clean that up before the others got back.

"Jack," The little bunny began, trying to remove the memory of what just happened from her mind. She'd never done something like that in front of a boy before. Not even her fellow Xiaolin. And Jack was Heylin! Shit, if she weren't so damn tired she'd be embarassed.

"What were those fries made of?"

"Uh, potatoes, some seasoning and a little garlic. Why?"

"Rabbits can't eat garlic. It's akin to poisen for them."

Realisation dawned on Jack's face. Of course, he had to have given her something that could kill her. Why not give Chase and the Xiaolin a reason to kill him?

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Anything in the fridge that rabbits can eat without dying?" The blue eyed girl asked, to worn out to toture the evil genius for giving her something that she, herself had thought safe.

"Probably. Aside from being the prince of darkness, Chase is a huge health-nut."

"I believe you."

---------------------------

After a meal consisting of strawberries and sour grapes, Kim was feeling a little better and beginning to feel restless. She couldn't understand why, but she had the strangest need to look about the castle. Her paws clicked the floor as she and Jack made their way back to his lab.

As they neared the door, Kimiko suddenly stilled, smelling a rather strange smell, one that was kind of like the garlic fries she had previously yacked up.

Looking down, she saw one of the small catnip mice that Jack had given the kittens rolling towards her feet.

And right behind it were three ecstatic and slightly crazed looking kittens and two large tigers, acting frisky and, to Kimiko's horror, rather more than happy to disobey Chase's orders not to attack her.

She would have screamed, but her body was suddenly very keen to run at top speed far away from the crazed felines.

And behind her, she could pick up the sounds of Jack giving out a surprised yell as the predators took after her, their catnip numbed brains unable to register that Jack even existed.

Her nails scraped against the floor and Kimiko tumbled down through the halls. She faintly understood that she would be fine if she could just find somewhere to hide.

Unfortunately, she had no idea where her feet were taking her.

Twisting and turning through the halls, she managed to pick up the smell of water. Cats didn't like water, so the sooner she found it the sooner she'd be safe.

Her mind focussed on the smell of wet salty escape. The cats were gaining, but only slightly.

'There! Behind that door!'

Picking up speed, she used what little body weight she had to push a pair a sea blue doors open. Surprisingly, they opened when she barely touched them and she tumbled inside what appeared to be a pool/garden room. The walls were decoraded with ivy that bloomed sweet smelling blossoms and all around the pool that could have been used for a professional swim team were flourishing multi-colored plants.

The pool itself had some king of cement middle, large lilly-pads growing around it that were thick enough to hold a five year old child.

Perfect for her to hide on.

Turning back to the door, Kimiko could hear the large and small felines getting extremely close, could pick up their scents. Losing no time, she tensed, and jumped from where the hard floor had previously been, into the air, aiming her body to land atop a large lilly-pad.

She barely made it. Her front paws gripped the rim, hoisting her lower half from the water and onto the green floating plant.

Behind her, the cats had found entry into the room, and were, to say the least, disapointed that the little bunny had found a place where the wouldn't dare go themselves.

One of the tigers did attempt to cross, but decided as his paws touched the water, sensative pores cringing at the moisture, that Kimiko wasn't worth the swim.

Turning dejectedly away from the floating rabbit, the cats departed the chamber, the affects from the catnip wearing off, leaving them drowsy and ready for a long nap.

As they departed, Kimiko let out a relieved sigh, her ears drooping with exaustion. That was a rather unpleasent experience for her. In human form she could have gotten rid of them just by throwing a fireball their way. Now, she couldn't even try and fight, the risks were too high for her and she felt something rather like despair rise in her.

Staring into the water, she felt anger rise up at the sight of her reflection. This wasn't fair! First, a few months ago she had been denied the title of Shoku, even though the other dragons had gotten it, Master Fung saying something rather zen-ish rounding up that she wasn't ready. Omi bringing out the gender card had been humiliating, but she had gotten over it.

And now this had to happen to her. She getting turned into a creature born into the world as food for predators or to be killed for it's pelt. And she didn't even know if the Heylin would give her back after they changed her!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kimiko thrust her paw at the water, her reflection distorting into nothingness.

"Kimiko?"

Looking up, the little rabbit noticed that Spicer had managed to find her, his coat a little dishelved from running after her and the cats.

"Hey." She replied half-heartedly as he moved towards her, trying not to get wet in the proccess.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

The genius managed to smile at that, reaching out his arms. She jumped to him, understanding that he wouldn't let her fall into the water. Rabbits didn't swim, and if they did it was only so they could escape predators, often dying in the water. He knew that and so did she.

Making their way down the halls, Jack was aware that she had fallen asleep in his arms, so he tried not to make to many sudden movements as he looked for a spare room she could sleep in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, I know. Will up-date soon as I can. Romance soon to come.

Small note: There will be slight Chase/Wuya, Rai/Clay and Omi/Katnappe in chapters to come.


	4. 4 Rooms a room

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been five hours since Kimiko's abduction and already the other Xiaolin were becoming frantic.

They had gone to the lair that Chase Young had trained Omi in, only to find the place completely empty. Ancient paintings, rugs, weapons, furniture, linens. All left to collect dust. Clay had remarked that it was more lonely than a ghost town.

Still, they had searched the place. From the bedrooms to the dungeon, inside and out. And found nothing that could help them locate their blue eyed girl.

At the moment they were at the temple discussing the day's events with Master Fung, the elder himself rather worried about the female. Though, you'de never guess that from his outward demeanor.

"Oh, Master Fung! This is simply horrible! Who knows what they Heylin might do to Kimiko?! Chase Young may be honorable, but Wuya and Jack Spicer... and Katnappe!" Omi exclaimed, twisting his hands nervously.

"Easy there, little guy. Yer' actin'..." Clay began, stopping as the wind elemental raised his hand for him to cease his country sayings. The Texan complied, understanding that what might coume out of his mouth would confuse Omi and make him even more anxious.

"Now, young monk, I'm sure Kimiko will be alright. She is strong and cannot be hurt that easilly. You know that." The zen master said, calming the yellow warrior a bit.

"Yeah," Rai joined in," Remember that time she caught Spicer sneaking into the Wu vault a few months ago? We practically had to hold her back so she didn't send him to a burn-unit."

Omi did recall the incident. They had never gotten all the details, but from what they had gathered, she had gotten up to get some water from the kitchens and had spotted the redhead climbing down from the roof, his legs showing through the kitchen window. It had been a rather amusing sight to wake up to, Kimiko drinking her water on the porch, in her night gown so less, as Spicer ran through debris of his Jackbots with his coat-tails on fire.

"Yes, I do remember." Omi replied, trying to remain serious," Perhaps she can handle Spicer, but what of Chase Young? It would be nearly impossible for even I to fight him off in a weakened state, and Kimiko's a girl."

"What does gender have to do with anything?" Clay asked the younger Shoku warrior hotly. He never did like the sexist comments that passed through Omi's mouth, it always seemed wrong to Clay to judge some one based on their sex.

Raimundo agreed entirely with his Texas boyfriend. The wind elemental had grown to respect girls, for they did prove to be stronger, much stronger really, then men at times. Pregnancy and Wuya being prime examples of this.

Omi seemed to be the only one that denied this, the Chinese boy believing that women could never truely be warriors. That they were destined to be housewives or companions to males.

Master Fung did discourage the comments Omi made, but that did little to change the water dragon's view.

"Anyway, young monks, we must be patient. I'm sure that whatever has happened or what is about to happen will be revealed and make sense soon." Master Fung said sagely, standing to leave,

"It is late. I suggest you sleep and ready for tomorrow."

And with that the elder left.

But the young Shoku warriors were still very anxious.

"I think Master Fung's correct. Kimiko will not perish tonight. Let us sleep and regroup in the morning." Omi said moving to the door.

As the yellow waterbaby left, Clay and Raimundo were left alone with each other.

"She... She will be okay, won't she?" The Brazilian asked the blonde beside him, his tone nervous yet at the same time, dead serious.

"I should think so. Kimiko's the strongest girl I ever met. I think she could fight off the Heylin if she needed to." Clay replied, giving the smaller, thinner dragon warrior a small hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sounds unfamiliar to Kimiko greeted her ears as she awakened to the morning's light, confusion setting in as she realized she was not at the temple.

And then memory came and she sighed. Jack must have put her to bed after she fell asleep.

Who's bed this was, was still a mystery though. She was damn sure that it wasn't Jack's bed. It smelled far too clean, not a trace of oil or metal scents anywhere. The linen smelled very femine, actually. Very light traces of roses and sweet pea were almost woven into the bed fabrics and the color of the sheets were such a light green it was almost white.

Lifting herself. she stretched her body out, trying to remove the last traces of sleep as she took a better look at her surroundings.

It was most definately a girl's room. The walls were the same green as the bed and the carpet was a deep blue. Paintings on the walls were few, but tastefull and the bathroom attached was white with designer tiled floors. Plus, the laundy basket beside the door contained a few dirtied dresses.

As Kimiko jumped from the bed and moved towards the door, she noticed something in the carpet that made her stop in her tracks.

There not a foot in front of her, making a bold contrast to the carpet were a pair of deep red, extremely long hairs.

She was in Wuya's room.

Suddenly very alert to her surroundings, Kimiko made for the door and decided that she didn't want to be here when Wuya came back.

"Sure, Jack, put me in the lady of darkness' room. Let's have her boil me, while you're at it..." She muttered to hwerself as she came into the hall.

A hall the same damn length of the temple, with four other doors besides Wuya's.

"Perfect." She muttered sarcastically.

Two doors were already open and two doors were closed and most probably locked.

Oh well. Might as well be a little nosy. She was bored and would probably be there awhile anyway.

Moving towards the first open door which was to her right, she came upon what was probably one of the worst scents she had experienced in a long time as a human and in her current form. It was a scent she hadn't smelled for a long time, but she was, unfortunately, familiar with it.

It was a scent that she had met twice. Once when she was in Tokyo when she was five and had accidentally walked in on her parents and once at the temple four weeks ago when she walked in on Rai and Clay in a compromising position.

It was the smell of carnal relations.

And this was a girl's room, so it was Ashley's and some guy's smell that wreaked havoc on her sensitive nose.

Holding her breath, Kimiko tried to suppress the bile rising in her throat as she entered the room.

It... wasn't what she had expected. Instead of being a room that would have put Martha Stewart to shame, it was like she had decorated it to fit the decor of an alchoholic's apartment. Clothes were thrown carelessly everywhere, magazines were assorted about the floor in radom order and Ashley's bed looked like it was having a tiny garage sale because of the knick-knacks aboard it.

The bathroom was a little better, but that was only because her and apparently the guys she had been seeing's clothes were in a basket.

And as Kimiko moved to go back in the hall she noticed the dozens of condems on the table.

"Oh, god. Get me out of here."

Kimiko moved as quickly as her feet would allow her out of the cat lover's room and made her way to the other open door, hoping that it was at the very least, a little sterile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three doors left and this is a bit of a cliffie, I know. But I've got to plan the next chapter better. It will be longer, mark my words...


	5. 5 Seeing personal secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fate had decided to give Kimiko a break.

The next room she approached was not only clean, but very stylish. The walls were white with racecar posters adorning them and the carpet was a light red checkered with black. A computer was situated in the far right corner and the bathroom was spotless, the tiled floor smelling of pine and lemon.

"I wonder who's room this belongs to..."

Behind Kimiko, she could suddenly hear the sound of light breathing.

Turning to the bed she had overlooked, the dark furred Xiaolin bunny noticed two long, skinny legs lying on the edge of the white mattress. Male legs.

"... Yes, I'm a natural redhead."

Her ear twitched at the strange sentence, and the fire dragon decided to see if the male attatched to the legs was even awake.

Crouching, she leapt into the air and onto the bed, landing beside a not so awake Jack Spicer. No shirt on, little oil smeared wrench in his hand and a pool of spit slipping from his mouth.

"Oh. It's just you." The fire dragon said blandly.

"...You're speechless..."

Quirking a brow, Kimiko inched over to the boy genius' head. This could prove to be entertaining.

"...I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie..."

Raising her upper body into the air, Kimiko positioned herself as an olympic swimmer might position themselves for a dive...

"...Chearleader slut!"

And with that sentence, Kimiko lifted herself into the air and landed atop Jack's stomach with a hard kick.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head! It's a new day, the sun is shining and I want out of this body."

Jack let out a groan as he opened one of his eyes to stare at the furball on his stomach,

"What the- Do you know what time it is?!"

"Not exactly. But, I'd guess about seven." She answered, shrugging and removing herself from the lanky teen.

"In the afternoon?!" He asked, suddenly very awake.

"No," Kimiko said slowly, hopping off the bed to look under it,"In the morning. Seven A.M."

Though she couldn't see his expression, she could guess it had gone completely blank, or annoyed as he flipped onto his stomach and stuffed his head under a pillow.

"What is wrong with you?"

She didn't answer, thinking it a rhetorical question. Besides, she had found something rather interesting.

"Jack, I didn't know you'd have it in you to own something like this..."

Okay now he was awake.

"Get out from under there!" He practically shreaked, tumbling off the bed and onto the carpet, trying to pull her out by her legs or ears or even her scruff.

But she wasn't done with her fun yet, and turned around as he got within reach of her now very strong front teeth. Then she bit the area between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ow!!"

Kimiko tried not to grin too wide as Jack pulled his hand away, cursing her and screaming in pain as she turned back to the magazines she had found.

They were old, some dating back to the late eighties, coaxing the question of how he had even gotten his hands on them. But then again, leave it to Jack to find porn as old as this and still be interested in it.

Also leave it to Jack to have porn with no actual, well, dirtiness. Most of the girls didn't even have their breasts exposed and those who did were facing the other way.

"Okay, fun's over! Get out of there, now!" He ordered, this time sticking his hand under with his heavy leather gloves on.

"Alright, I'm coming out you big sissy." Kimiko replied, sidestepping his hand with little trouble.

Soon as she was past the curtain of blankets, the redhead stuffed a few mechanical limbs around the edges of the bed, sealing it off in hopes that Kimiko wouldn't try to look under there again.

And from what she could tell, she wouldn't be. Those hunks of scrapmetal weighed more than twenty of her. Damn, she didn't even get to look at anything else...

"Don't look at my personal stuff. It's for my eyes only! Not even Ashley has seen that yet, and I live with her!" Jack scolded, grabbing Kimiko by the scruff and hoisting her to his eye level.

Now, him picking her up isn't what hurt. The fact that he had managed to pick her up at all was what was embarassing. She should have and could have moved, but did she? No. Stupid!

"Put me down." She ordered as calmly as possible.

"I mean, come on! If you're gonna be here, have some bondaries!" Jack continued, ignoring the way Kimiko's eyes seemed to darken and how her body became stiff.

"Put me down, please." She asked again, loosing patience but still willing to give him a chance before she got pissed.

"And could you not tell Wuya about those? Oh, and Chase too, because I can only imagine what he'd do if he found-"

"Jack! Put. Me. The. Fuck. DOWN. NOW!"

Suddenly shutting up, the genius looked at Kimiko who seemed to be trying to convince herself not to seriously injure him. If that was even possible in her current state.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently, finally doing what she had asked, setting her down on his bed softly. Her scuff sticking up for a moment like a warning sign.

"Yes! You can't just pick me up like that! I'm not a pet and don't expect to be treated like one! I'm a human being stuck like this because you assholes wanted to use me to lure Omi to the Heylin! So don't expect to be picking me up again any time soon!"

A moment passed with Jack looking speechless and Kimiko breathing in and out trying to calm herself. She hadn't really known where that had come from. She had just felt so anxious when he held her like that. Like he was going to throw her at the wall and kill her, which was a ridiculous notion, but none the less...

"Sorry..." She apologized suddenly, feeling very stupid all of a sudden.

Jack shrugged.

"Nah, that's alright. I'm used to getting yelled at. I've lived with Wuya how many years now?" He replied nonchallently.

"Yeah, but I still didn't have the right to..." She began, but stopped dead as someone in white pants, a blue blazer and a pink apron came into the room to announce breakfast.

"Jack! It' eggs and waffles today, so you'de better come down before they get cold and RoboJack has to put them away."

Smiling in the door looking his usually cheerful and somewhat creepy self, was Good Jack looking proud and like a complete weirdo and in apron with his hand raised in greeting to Kim.

Looking from good Jack to normal Jack, who was hitting himself with his fist, Kimiko suddenly didn't care that she had yelled at the geius and was quite ready to question his sanity.

"Jack, why's Good Jack not in the Yin-Yang world? And cooking you breakfast?"

"It was all Wuya's idea!" The redhead without the apron exclaimed, blushing and looking indignant as Good Jack started cleaning his room, whistling the whole while.

"I said I could just make a cleaningbot, but noooo. The old hag has to have a living creature who can do the job "properly" and without error. So she bugs Chase for a month and gets him to bring HIM home..." Jack half explained, half ranted as he began walking down the hall Kimiko had been in, passing Ashley's door to one of the one's that looked locked. Opening it to reveal a flight of stairs.

Shuddering as she passed the cat lover's room, Kimiko leapt from the bed and followed Jack downstairs. It wasn't that she didn't want to be left alone. It's just that she didn't want to be left alone with Good Jack. Not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got to the kitchen/ dinig room, they were greeted by what Good Jack had promised. Waffles with a side of eggs, and including some bacon on a large platter and freshly squeezed juice that Kim suspected Good Jack had made himself.

And Wuya and Chase were eating said breakfast.

"Oh, you guys are home alrady? Didn't even hear you come in." Jack commented to the two present housemates as he grabbed a plate and made a grab for some waffles.

"That's because we only just arrived. Good Jack simply got to us first." Wuya explained, nibbling on a slice of bacon and noticing Kimiko come in behind the younger Heylin.

"I see Miss firesprite made it through the night."

"Yeah. No thanks to Ashley's stupid cats." Jack replied, picking Kimiko up and placing her on the seat next to him.

"Well, what did you expect? It's been a while since Katnappe has given the little monsters something to play with." Chase joined in half-heartedly, looking at Kimiko as she sniffed the small fruits Jack had pulled out of the fridge for her.

"Speaking of Kitty litter, where is she? She didn't just bail on the job to chase some poor sucker again did she?" Jack asked.

"No. She got the job done and then went after some blonde surfer with a fat leather wallet." Wuya replied, pulling from a bag sitting next to her what looked to be a sack of dead blue frogs.

"Blonde surfer?" Jack asked, suddenly confused," Where'd she go to get those, exactly?" he asked pointing to the frogs.

"Some from Africa, a few from New Zealand and the rest from California." Chase replied, downing his glass of juice. As he sat up, Good Jack entered with a RoboJack. A RoboJack with a tan and white hair.

Kimiko couldn't recall Jack ever making one of his Robot selves to look like that. Needless to say it was rather surprising. It even looked almost cute.

"Oh, Miss Wuya," Good Jack called, walking over to the witch as she gave a grin at the 'miss' part," Your baths ready and I put the stuff that you brought home into your room."

"Thank you JiJi." Wuya replied to Jack's second self, the nickname rolling off her tongue fondly, like how one might say something to a friend. If Wuya had a friend, that was.

As the witch left the room, Kimiko turned to Jack, the geius totally absorbed in his meal, "JiJi?" The little rabbit asked, amusement in her voice loud and clear.

"Some stupid name she gave him after he kept asking if it was him or me she was talking to." ack explained blandly.

Kimiko nodded, about to eat some more of the fruit he had given her, but stopped, hearing the front door open, the laughter of a female echoing off the walls as footsteps approached...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! This chapter was longer than the last, so I kept my promise. Ha! Will up-date again soon.


	6. 6 Talk at breakfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on for legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sounds of female laughter rolled off the walls, Kimiko turned to the doors as they opened to reveal... Ashley.

Ashley in a very slutty mini-skirt and top that barely hung to her cleavage. Looking like hell. Her make-up smeared and her hair was a real mess. But she at least seemed happy.

"Well, you look like shit. Have a nice time?" Jack asked somewhat bored, picking at his waffles while 'JiJi' moved to take the ruined costume from Ashley.

"Oh, yes! I got that crap that Chase asked for and then found this really hot blonde, I think his name was, uh, Mark, maybe. Anyway, he took me out on the town to every bar that granted him access, which was every single one, then once we got hopelessly trashed he took me back to his place." Ashley recounted, sitting down at the table, stealing what was left of the bacon.

Kimiko tried not to ask whether or not Ashley's morals were so low that she slept with the guy, because frankly, she wouldn't be so surprised if the blonde did.

Jack, however, was not so polite.

"Did you screw 'im?"

His bluntness earned the redhead a kick to the shin directly under the table, but Katnappe really didn't look that offended.

"Well, since you're so curious to know all the answers... Yes. I did, and to tell you the truth it wasn't that great. He was very pretty, but not half as good as the guy from last week. What was that guy's name?" She asked, brow drawn up trying to remember.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She was right, not all of the underwear in Ashley's room belonged to the same guy. Ditto on the other clothes.

"Who? The Guy-Who-You-Kicked-Out or the Guy-Who-Left-His-Kitty-Shaped-Wallet?"

And that time, Kimiko snorted. She tried not to, but come on! This was not appropriate breakfast conversation!

Ashley frowned down at the little bunny. Looking about the room the blonde made certain that Chase was gone, then grabbed Kimiko by the scruff, nails making it uncomfortable for the blue eyed bunny," Something funny, furball?"

"No, it's just your loose morals make it difficult for me to eat without feeling sick." Kimiko answered plainly and calmly. She wasn't in the mood to humor Katnappe, not when the blonde was doing something that she had told Jack no less then ten minutes ago was taboo.

The blonde just grinned, slamming Kimiko back onto the table, causing Jack to jump in his seat,

"You're one to talk. I'll bet you lower you're morals everyday at that temple of yours. You are surrounded by, what? Three teenage boys, old and experienced monks and a dragon. That sounds like a great way to spend the day." At this point Ashley added with a grin," On your back with your ankles behind your ears."

Okay, now even for Jack, that was out of line. And he would have gotten up to say so, too, if Kimiko hadn't gotten up to fight back.

"Are you high?! Rai and Clay are dating! They're the ones who spend the afternoons doing... THAT. Master Fung and the other older monks took the vow of chastity when they all turned thirty and Omi... ew. And Dojo is a dragon! How would that even work?"

Ashley grinned," Well, what you'd have to do is-"

"I'm not asking, whore!"

Jack knew where this was going, and decided to get Good Jack out while he could still be called Good.

"JiJi, could you and RoboJack-#15 go and see if Wuya wants more food?" The genius asked, backing he inner good guy out the door as fast as he could before the two females erupted.

"Sure Jack!" The naive, apron-wearing redhead responded happily. Trouncing up the stairs and out of sight.

After Jack shut and securely locked the kitchen doors, he dived under the table as Ashley opened her mouth for the first wave.

"Who you calling whore?! Daddy's slut!"

"Skank!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick licker!"

"Ass kisser!"

"Republican!"

"Nazi!"

"Hag!"

"Okay! Ladies, calm down! Chase might come down!" Jack shouted above the angry voices, still behind the table though. If he knew anything from living with two women, it was that arguements were not meant to be broken up by him. At least not until after all the 'heavy' insults were thrown.

Him mentioning Chase had managed to stop them from shouting. However, they continued to glare at each other with obvious contempt. Jack was willing to bet that if a butterfly passed through their field of vision, it would probably be burned to a crisp.

Surprisingly, Ashley was the one to break eye contact, turning back to her meal with a huff.

Kimiko went back to her meal as well. She couldn't help it. She had been itching for action all morning. She still couldn't understand why, though. It had only been an hour since she had awakened. Usually in the morning she was slow, sluggish and lucky if her eyes had gotten unsealed from the gunk that kept them shut at night.

Must be her current condition that was making her so angry and intollerant.

Sighing, the little rabbit turned back to Ashley, the blonde picking at her nails. Ears down, Kimiko hopped slowly over to the cat lover, already regretting what she was about to do.

"Katnappe... I'm, uh, sorry. I had no right to..."

Jack's and Ashley's eyebrows both raised. The genius' because she was apologizing for the second time in the past hour, and Ashley, because she had never expected it to happen.

"You're apologizing?" Katnappe asked, voice somewhat smug, and yet at the same time curious.

Kimiko nodded, her ears drooping even more.

"Why?"

"Because... I did the same thing to Jack earlier, and he really didn't deserve it. And you didn't entirely deserve it... although," She paused, her voice picking up," You kinda did deserve it, since I'm stuck in this body because you guys can't complete a simple spell, so therefore I should be made at you! And if that's the situation, than why should I feel bad?!"

The two present Heylin just stared at Kimiko as she seemed to realize the full meaning of her own words, puffing up considerably. It was a little humorous, really.

"Jack, take me outside. If I'm gonna be here, I'd at least like to see where 'here' is." The black bunny ordered suddenly, jumping from atop the table and began walking into the hall.

"Um... okay." Jack replied, following her out into the hall quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, Kimiko was surprised by her location.

The castle was not a true castle. It was more like a building trying to form itself away from a cliffside while still being attatched to it.

And, what surprised her even more, was that they were actually in the same province as the Xiaolin temple! She could actually see it's roof if she squinted hard enough!

Squinting as the light bounced off the far away temple's blue roof, Kimiko closed her eyes for a moment. Contemplating.

Perhaps she had been taken to the land of the truely insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the plot has thickened. Well... not really. But, it will soon! Promise!


	7. 7 An unJack thing to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: She couldn't understand how it had happened. One second she had won a showdown the next she was walking on four legs and being taken care of by Jack Spicer. A fic documenting the life of a fire dragon turned black rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perhaps she had been taken to the land of the truely insane. _

Or, perhaps not. It could only be a truely and horribly clever person who could hide right under the enemies' nose. And these four Heylin had done just that. By building a hide-out and home into the mountain, they didn't risk being seen and any movement would be broken up by the surrounding trees. 

Sighing, Kimiko re-opened her eyes, the sun's rays reflecting off the blue windows to her soul. Behind her, Jack was quiet, himself absorbed in the beauty of the landscape.

She smiled at the expression on the boy's face. He had really been nice to her. If he weren't the enemy, she could almost say he was handsome. Hell, if she didn't know him and had only just met him, there was a decent chance she'd be asking him out to coffee, or something.

Shaking her head free of such thoughts, the black rabbit turned back to the temple's roof. It was almost as if she could reach out and touch it. Almost like, if she ran straight in it's direction, she could be home in a few hours time.

Of course, such a notion was impossible for Kimiko. In this body, if she attempted something that foolish, she would be eaten by anything in a five mile radius.

As she sat there contemplating, she didn't notice one of the large, feral cat's come out of the cliff's shadows leading from the house. A letter clenched in it's jaws.

As it walked over to the two, the light parted from the shadows the trees cast, and if the two were paying attention, they would have discovered the cat approaching them was a lion.

Jack got his chance to notice sooner rather than later, as the so-called "king of beasts" nudged the redhead's hand.

"Oh, hi." Jack greeted, trying not to flinch as the large feline gave him the parcel, it's teeth being revealed, glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

Hearing Jack's greeting, Kimiko's eyes and head turned in his direction again. He heart sped up immidiately after seeing the lion, her breath becoming immmobile in her throat.

This feline was quite a great deal larger than the others she had passed in the halls, it's mane was long and a deep rusty brown. So it wasn't any wonder why she didn't move when it's blank, empty gaze met her's.

Jack, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of this, reading the note which bore Chase's elegant handwriting.

"Oh, great... Uh, Kim we've got to go up to Chase's room. He needs something from you in order to make the potion work."

"Okay..." Kimiko replied, voice quivvering, as the lion hadn't gone away yet.

Picking up on her obvious fear, Jack finally took his eyes off the paper and looked over to the Xiaolin who, from where he was standing, was trying not to run from the vicinity, the large cat next to him looking decided interested.

Then, doing something rather un-Jackish, the teen turned to the feline and pulled on it's ear.

"Hey, go back upstairs and tell your master we'll be up in a minute. And stop looking at the rabbit as if she's a free meal! She's your master's guest, so behave." He said, crossing his arms in a pathetic attempt to look like an authority figure.

It lasted for about five seconds, before the cat remembered that Jack Spicer had just pulled it's ear and talked down to it. Growling, it crouched, roaring at Jack as the pale-skinned young man screamed in unison to it.

Quickly deciding Jack didn't want to be the cat's next meal, the genius bolted for Kimiko, grabbed her and ran like a bat outta hell back into the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack had managed to stop screaming and find the stairs to Chase's room, Kimiko decided that she should probably thank him for, well... trying, at least, to stick up for her.

As the teen held Kimiko as they marched up the stairs, the rabbit coughed, calling the redhead to attention.

"Jack, um... thanks, really."

"For what?"

"For... you know, sticking up for me."

The youg man didn't reply. It wasn't needed for him to do so. Some things didn't require more words that had already been spoken, and a 'thank you' was one of them.

Besides, he really didn't want to ruin the moment.

When the stairs finally ended, they came upon the hall that Wuya, Katnappe and Jack's rooms occupied, and at the end of the hall, Kimiko could only assume that the only door she hadn't gone into belonged to the prince of darkness.

It went totally unmentioned that it was true that Kimiko was curious about the room's content. And yet, at the same time she was... a litlle afraid. None of the rooms had been what he'd have expected of the occupants, so what could this room look like? A cell? A torture theater? A place where water flowed in and out like a fish tank?

What ever it was like, she was about to find out. Jack knocked on the door, and then without waiting for permission to enter, went in...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning's dew had crept from Xiaolin temple's lawn. It's surrounsing vegatation seemed to droop because of this, but it wasn't as if they needed it. The season was late summer and didn't require as much rain and moisture as it did in earlier weeks.

Inside, a small hand-made clock chimed within a southern feeling bedroom. The little bell within the timekeeper rang happilly, anouncing the hour to have struch eight.

And the clock's maker blinkied, his eyes loosing the sleepiness within them as the last notes of the bell died.

Clay didn't waist a second to look at the clock, sitting up and ready to do what had to be done. The worry over the missing fire dragon still fresh in his mind's eye.

Removing himself from bed without bothering to make it, the blonde made his way to his Brazilian boyfriend's room. Well... not really 'room'. They all still resided in little stalls that had simply gotten larger over the years.

"Rai? You awake yet?" The blue eyed male asked, opening the stall's curtain to find the sleeping mat empty. No green eyed boyfriend cuddling that old as hell bear, like usual.

Panic seazed Clay for about two seconds, before he felt a warm and comforting wind circle around him like a hug.

"Morning Clay."

The Texan dragon of earth grinned at his boyfriend's antics.

"You're up real early." Clay complemented, making his way over to where Raimundo resided in the doorway, arms folded across his chest making him look all the more appealling to Clay.

"Yeah, well you can thank Omi for that. Apparently we got a visitor somewhere around five this morning and cueball decided to announce it."

"A visitor? Who?" Clay asked as they began walking toward the main hall together.

"Only the most impressive and most honorable Master Monk Guan!"

The two dating dragons looked up to see Omi making his way towards them at top speed, an evident and somewhat overly produced smile on his face.

And behind him was the aformentioned Master of fire, calm and standing beside Master Fung, almost showing amusement at the little waterbaby's antics.

"Master Monk Guan, pleasure to be seein' ya as always. What brings ya' here?" Clay asked.

"I was in the area and saw Dojo flying around the mountains looking very worried. He transported me here and Master Fung has told me of the predicament that happened yesterday." The elder explained, the amused look vanishing from his face as he spoke of the trouble they were in.

"Do not be alarmed Master! We shall look below and above for Kimiko!" Omi declared seriously, screwing up noticably on his word-play.

"High and low, Omi." Rai corrected.

"That too!"

"I hope you shall, young ones. It is unwise to have a female Fire Dragon leave for too long." Guan said, face serious as ever as Dojo came in, the three young males not taking notice to this as a question formed in each of their heads.

"Why's it so bad if Kimiko leaves for too long?" Clay voiced first.

"Yes. Surely she wouldn't betray the Xiaolin, would she?" Omi asked second.

"They aren't gonna hurt her, right?" Rai finished, each of them becoming more woried by the second.

Guan sighed, perhaps he had said too much too soon," No, I don't believe she will betray the Xiaolin. And no, I don't think Chase Young would allow her to be manhandled in any way. However, it is important that you find her quickly. All fire dragons are extremely strong willed and powered, but there have been almost no females in the past. They survive, as it is their way, but without Water, Wind and Earth, Fire becomes a little too..." Guan paused for a moment, trying to find an appropriate word.

"Afraid?" Rai offered.

"Slow?" Clay seconded.

"Weak?" Omi added, earning a somewhat angry look from his fellows.

"No young monks. Too adaptable. She may learn too much about the Heylin, and might become desperate and absorb any techniques they show around her. Or she might become desperate to leave. She may do something rash and cause trouble for herself. I remember what she was like when I trained you all. She was very promising and showed a great talent in controlling her element, but you were all in the area. I do not yet know what should happen if she's alone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Again, short chapter, and this is a cliffie, but I'll up-date soon. Tell me what you think!


	8. And the Bunny Gets a Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: My most supreme and utmost apologies for not up-dating this in over a year! I feel like the biggest jerk EVER! But, to make it up to ya'll I'm making this chapter funny and slightly lengthy if it kills me!

* * *

What lay beyond the door to Chase's room was not what Kimiko had expected. It was exactly opposite, actually.

It was a large room, most definitely, but the deep blue rug was covered in papers with ancient writing, yellowed with age, herbs and spices occupied the shelves he had and and his bed.....

His bed was way bigger than a king sized one. It's blankets were black with red pillows, but those were on the floor along with the actual covers.

The smell of the place was actually _worse_ than Ashley's room. It did smell of sex, though, that was for sure, but unlike Ashley's, these scents were of the same two individuals, which made the little black bunny want to run screaming from the place. Who in all the world would have sex with Chase for prolonged periods of time?

A slight squelching noise finally drew her attention away from the sorry state of the room and over to the broad doored bathroom, and suddenly the wish to run personified quite rapidly.

Standing with their robes only very loosely tied, stood the two main sources of annoyance and danger in Kimiko's life. Chase and Wuya, both dripping wet and obviously pleased about something they had done.... in the... bathroom......

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Miss Tohomiko. Is there something the matter?" Chase asked in faux concern.

"....You.... You were just having sex?" She was almost positive about it, but might as well snuff out whatever innocence she had by confirming it.

"Yes, actually. Why?" Wuya asked, looking supremely wicked at the moment, grinning that, that, _that way_, that she did when she found something new to toy with. Like Shen Gong Wu or Jack's newest robot.

"You called us here, and you were having sex?! What if we had walked in... wait, never mind. I'd rather not hear the answer. What do you want?" Kimiko said, going straight to business. Get over these disgusting display as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Well, for one thing we were going to inform you on how long you will be staying with us, the second thing is, we would like to make a little bargain with you."

Raising her left ear a little in curiosity, Kimiko looked towards Chase once again, that scheming smirk on his face and that creepy as hell twinkly in his eyes as he got dressed in his black under shirt.

"Bargain?"

"Yes. Well, more of a trade, actually. The potion for the reversal spell for you doing me and Wuya a little favor while the potion is being made."

Little fur covered eyebrows knit together as Kimiko tried to grasp this situation. Favor? Since when did Chase Young ask for favors? And what could she do for him in this form, anyway?

Still holding the little black Xiaolin, Jack was wondering the exact same thing.

Careful to keep her voice steady, Kimiko asked, "What favor? What could you possibly want from me like this?" She emphasized this by moving her ears in opposing directions.

"On the contrary, it's because of your current form that we would like to make this bargain." Wuya chimed in from behind the bathroom door, no doubt dressing in her usual attire.

"... What exactly do you want me to help you do?" The fuzzy Xiaolin asked once again.

Pulling on his boots from under his bed, Chase answered her question without looking up to meet her in the eye, doubtless because he knew exactly how she'd react,

"Me and Wuya would like you to help get us pregnant."

* * *

From the inner reaches of Chase Young's old hide-out, the three remaining Xiaolin monks felt the slightest chill run up their spine.

However, each quickly dismissed the feeling. It was rather cold in the stone halls, anyway.

Hoping to find some clue as to where the Heylin might have gone, the boys had split up to search the entire castle for whatever there might be with 'Sinister Plot' written all over it. And thus far, they had all come up with the exact same thing....

Absolutely nothing.

Rai, in the bedrooms, was looking under the mattress of what he was sure to be Jack's old bed. No signs of anything "sinister", more.... disturbing.

"Damn, Spicer, do you ever think about anything other than robots?" The Wind warrior questioned out loud, pulling out an old magazine filled with pictures of some of the most sophisticated technology. Mainly to do with artificial intelligence.

"Weird..."

Tossing the magazine over his shoulder carelessly, the Wind Dragon continued to rummage around, finding various pieces of machinery, eyeliner, goth wear, etc. All of which landing in the same place as the magazine, on top of old laundry that smelled like the dead. Though, there were no actual dead bodies.

Rai had checked.

And inside Katnappe's room, Omi wasn't having very much luck either.

The little waterbaby had become most confused though. Finding various desserts under the feline lover's bed, along with some strange rubber balloons that came in their own separate packets.

"What strange items.... I wonder why Katnappe would not simply keep this food in the kitchen. It's spoiled! How reckless." Omi muttered, pulling out a popped bottle of chocolate syrup.

From within what was most probably joint rooms between Wuya and Chase, Clay was way more anxious (and a little scared) than either of his fellow monks.

There were baby books every where! In both rooms! 'How to Conceive Naturally', 'A Child Is Born', 'Multiple Births', the list went on and on. Plus, there were herbs scattered all over, the beds were missing their covers, and the big cowboy had found at least a dozen different types of thermometers! Not just any thermometers, Basil thermometers, that told when a woman was..... ovulating.

"Uh, guys! I think you'd better get in 'ere!"

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?!" the little Xiaolin bunny screamed, something hot and almost putrid working it's way up her throat. Great, all she needed now was to throw up in her mouth, then her day would be perfect!

"Get us pregnant." Chase said slowly, like an adult speaking to a five year old, also putting a finger in his left ear. That screamed had caused some ringing in his head.

Sputtering quite a bit, Kimiko almost didn't get anything out of her mouth for the next question, "Wha- I-... Y-you.... Why?!"

"Wow, you're actually handling this a lot better than me and Ashley did." Jack mumbled.

"It's actually not that big a deal. I've actually wanted a baby for a good long time. I just didn't want to go through with the child birth part." Wuya said, finally dressed in her usual wear, leaning on Chase like a high school girl.

"All you would have to do for the next two weeks is stand next to our CLOSED door whenever you here us call." Chase explained, pulling on a string attached to the bed. While he yanked on it, Kimiko heard the sound of little bells.

"There's a bell stationed in every room. When you hear it ring, you come running." Wuya chimed in.

Shaking her head from the disturbing images forming in her head, Kimiko almost screamed again, "Why in your twisted minds, do you think I would even consider helping you with this sick endeavor?"

Each grinning a scary-ass grin the two heads of the Heylin gave Kimiko a wicked look.

"Because," Chase began, "That potion we're being so generous as to make for you, takes two weeks to be made properly. We could always just throw you out into the woods."

"But," Continued Wuya, "We've decided to be kind and orchestrate this bargain. You be our little fertility spirit for two weeks and we promise not to throw you to the elements."

"Plus," Chase thought out loud, "We won't force you to fight against your friends when we go Wu hunting. Think about it. You'll be back at the temple in two weeks, no harm, no foul."

Very still within Jack's arms, Kimiko mulled over her thoughts very carefully. Be a living fertility spirit for two Heylin warriors, or be thrown into the woods?

Help Chase Young and Wuya have a baby that could be a mini Omen, or change them both into semi-decent beings or try and make it back to the temple without becoming a tastly little meal for some hungry, possible rabid predator?

"Well, Kimiko," Chase coaxed, " Will you help us or not?"

"..... I..."

* * *

To Be Continued....

* * *

A/N: I am a lousy human being. I can't believe I ended this chapter with a cliffy! Oh, well. The next chapter will definitely be much better! Please review so I know whether or not anyone cares if this fic croaked!


	9. Dealings with Technology

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

A/N: I think I'm actually really rusty on the facts of this show. I've forgotten relatively EVERY Shen Gong Wu, so if anyone can help me with that, then please, please, please send me info!

* * *

".... I.... I'll do it."

Surprise was quickly the only thing that registered on Jack's face as the deal was sealed between his colleagues and the little rabbit in his arms. She had just signed herself up to be a frickin' G-rated booty-call! And to two of the most evil people he had ever met!

"Wow, that was fast. So, you will help us?" Wuya said looking more or less happy that she was actually going to get knocked up sooner.

Sighing, Kimiko nodded, "Yes. But, I'm not helping you get Wu or fight the Xiaolin! That was the agreement.... and don't you even think about throwing me to your pets!"

Chuckling, Chase nodded as well, "Of course, of course. It's a deal then."

Standing up, Wuya lifted a hand next to Kimiko's paw looking way more amused, "Want to shake on it?"

Looking at the newly painted green nails, the urge to snap one off was almost too much to resist. Give the witch a taste of her own medicine. Not as though the old hag hadn't done it, herself, before...

But, taking the high road, Kimiko just snorted and wiggled her way out of Jack's arms.

"Hey-...!" The redhead genius cryed out as Kimiko's claws lightly dug into his stomach, creating the very lightest of pink lines across his skin. Having neglected to put a shirt on thanks to the rabbit, the lines were visible to everyone.

"Look, the makings of scars. You might actually get a chick to score this week, Jack."

Looking back toward the door, Jack finally took notice of Ashley. How long she had been there, nobody seemed to care. Least of all Kimiko who spied one of the horrible little kittens behind Ashley.

Turning on her back legs, Kimiko hid behind Jack. Embarassing, yes, but she'd rather live. The nasty little thing was eyeing her. Just the sight of the feline made that burning, sick feeling in her throat intensify even worse.

"So, the deal's been made?" Ashley asked the two eldest in the room, who were more or less groping each other right in front of them all.

Covering the pink scratches with his arms, Jack nodded, "Yep. Sign, sealed and delivered. God help her..." He mumbled the last part to himself, feeling vaguely sorry for the rabbit as his blonde house-mate grinned down at her in exactly the same way Wuya had.

"Ooh, better hope you're in shape, Kimi. These two do it, like, four times a day. Even more if they're bored. Just imagine, hearing those bells Jack installed and having to run up here at all hours of the day!" The feline lover sniggered, enjoying the look of pure horror on the Xiaolin's face.

Looking up at Jack, all Kimiko could get out of her mouth was, "She's kidding, right? Please, _please_ tell me she's kidding."

Jack couldn't tell her that. It would be nice to tell her that, but it would be an outrageous lie. So he settled for picking the fire rabbit back up and offering to get her some ice cream from downstairs. Rocky Road or Strawberry Swirl.

* * *

"This... equipment, that you found at Chase Young's lair... You are certain it is used for what you say it is?"

Gathered in a cluster within the main hall of Xiaolin temple, Master Monk Guan held at arms length the Basil thermometer Clay had brought back from Chase's old lair. Upon the large oak table that occupied the center of the room stood some books and herbs Clay and the others had collected also. The Texan had a bad feeling this was why the Heylin had captured their friend.

Guan seemed to agree with him, but he had to be sure, "So, you believe that Chase Young has captured Kimiko in order to... impregnate her with his, or possibly someone else's, demon spawn?"

Clay nodded, the sound of Raimundo gagging behind him not at all helping the matter. Omi stood listening beside the Texan, but it was rather obvious that he hadn't a clue what anything meant.

It was also obvious that nobody cared to explain things for him. They had enough on their plates as it were. Never mind corrupting their youngest friend.

"I'd hate to think that Chase would do such a thing... but, it is possible and we have the evidence to support this theory...." Guan muttered, setting the offending object back down on the table. Wiping his hand off on a napkin as an after-thought.

"Yeah, but what do we do now? There was nothing hinting at where they all might be now, and the longer we wait, the more likely the chance will be that he'll.... you know..." Rai said, eyeing Omi.

"I've been thinking about that. Why don't you take Dojo and use his nose? His detection of the Shen Gong Wu has been helpful for previous missions. You might get lucky if he knows Kimiko scent well enough." Guan suggested, pointing towards where the dragon was currently scarfing down some food in the hall.

"He'd better know it, he's lived with her for years, now!" The wind warrior muttered, bolting for the green glutton as quickly as his element would allow.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter was shamefully short, but I swear to make up for it!


	10. Emotional Gains

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but if I did the romance would be more obvious.

I apologize for not up-dating this much sooner. But, this has earned some reasonable reviews and attentions, so I decided to give it a whirl again. Forgive me if this is a little slow, I'm rusty in this area of fanon.

_

* * *

_

We're playing for the fight's emotional game,  
I'm turning off my eyes  
I'm hiding my shame.  
-Cascada

* * *

"Why exactly do those two want to even have a baby?"

Jack, paying close attention to only give Kimiko her own maximum amount of Strawberry Swirl—two small spoonfuls worth—turned only his eyes towards where she sat rather miserably upon the counter of the kitchen, ears flat against her back as her head sunk in-between her shoulder blades. She was getting heart burn or something and she really wanted this whole thing to just be a bad dream. It wouldn't happen, but one could hope.

Sighing, red eyes closed and reopened as Jack simply plopped the spoon into the sink, put the ice cream back into the freezer and set the treat before the Xiaolin, thoughts gathering and then resetting themselves into sentences for explanation. It wasn't fair to put a girl like her into a situation as bizarre as all of this without an explanation. It wasn't right.

"Well, I think that they might actually be lonely," the albino started, watching as Kimiko nibbled at the frozen food, "They're so old and I think that they just want something good, even if they won't admit it. All they say they want is someone to take over the Heylin if they're destroyed in battle or by Bean, but that doesn't really fit since they've known each other forever. I think they like each other, on some basic level stemming from their time at the temple during teen-hood."

The burning in her throat was getting worse, even with the food, but she tilted her head cutely, earning a pat on the head without Jack really thinking about it until it was too late. He moved his hand away and she resisted the urge to jump and latch onto it, instead speaking up again while simultaneously pushing down the urge to get sick in the hall again.

"That seems very deep. Coming from you, anyway."

"Hey, I actually have to live with them," Jack joked a little, poking her in the forehead, "Deep thoughts come with the sounds of them knocking themselves against their bedposts."

That image sent her eyes shutting tight, like windows in a rainstorm, and her little body jumping off of the counter and underneath it, "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh, come on! You said Rai and Clay did it and they're probably just as obnoxious!"

"Not that kind of—Oh, God…"

Her head hit the bottom of the counter as her chest puffed up horribly, fur rising with the motion to make her look for a moment like a rooster about to get in a fight with another much larger species of bird. Bile filled up her throat and she felt some dribble onto the floor in little drops before something else came into existence. A licking through her chest and across her tongue, so cold it burned horribly in her nose for a quarter-second before flame—FLAME— and something solid and unpleasant popped in a short spurt out of her mouth like a little coal skipping stone and almost burnt the edge of Jack's leg.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Jack jumped from his spot of leaning against the counter, very surprised at fire almost setting him up for a trip to the ER and then got on his hands and knees to look and see what was going on. His red eyes widened to find Kimiko's front paws covering her mouth and her blue eyes stretched open wide, frightened and scared at what had just happened.

* * *

Flying two miles above the ground, nose pointed down and sucking up as many scents as he could, Dojo was looking as put-out as the boys along his back felt. They had already been to where they had lost their mutual friend and tried to follow the trail of her own unique smell, but had turned up around the mountains near the temple. It was…confusing and altogether disheartening at the same time.

"I don't get it," Dojo muttered, thinking some talking would lighten the mood, "Why would the trail lead back here? Chase couldn't be down there in a million years, but I keep smelling Kim."

"It's been hours, Dojo!" Rai spoke, leaning forward and grabbing the dragon's ears like a horse's reigns, "If you smell her down there, we should at least take a better look!"

"Whoa! Easy with the tugging, wind boy, I agree!" Dojo snapped tilting his head up and down and then finally started to descend to the forest, belly and tail and hands touching some of the foliage. It tickled him, but he dared not to laugh with how things were going.

Leaning back as his own element swept through his hair and through his clothes, Rai sighed despairingly and was met with a large, heavy hand laid comfortingly against his back. Clay kneaded his boyfriend's spinal column and Rai couldn't help but slant into the much larger, barrel chest behind him, eyes downcast and sad. They didn't like feeling like this. Powerless and scared was not something Shoku warriors should feel in respect to one of their teammates.

"It's only been a day or so, Rai," the Earth Shoku warrior said, hugging Raimundo for a short moment as Dojo reached the forest floor, leaves and other organic debris kicking up as his sinewy body glided to a standstill and he allowed his boys to climb off. Clay gave the Wind warrior one last squeeze before stepping down and Rai helped Omi to the ground, grabbing the butterball by the scruff of his robes, his little arms flapping about like a confused bird and amusing Dojo even as he shrank down to travel size.

"Well," Dojo spoke, slithering up Omi to rest upon his shoulders, tiny claws pointing up to a particular mountain, "The trail leads up that way for some reason. Lead on McDuff."

"Who is this McDuff?" Omi questioned, taking the lead as the other two groaned. Neither of them could remember who the Scotsman exactly was, only that it was in relation to Shakespeare and it would be so tremendously difficult to convey to Omi in words he could understand.

Rai, thankfully, could do so while maintaining his dignity, "A really old, really dead Scotts detective; now move your little squirrel legs!"

"I have no such legs of vermin!"

* * *

"…I-I-I-I-I-I…I-I'm s-so, s-so sorry…" Kimiko stuttered, still scared and now keeping out of Jack's reach from under the counter, eyes wide and scared and her entire body shaking as her nausea had gone completely only to be replaced by this whole new ball game, "…I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to…"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," the red haired genius shushed, reaching as far as he could on his hands and knees until his hands wrapped around Kimiko's body, her shaking, suddenly very stiff body, and pulled her delicately out and back onto the counter, ice cream completely forgotten. Rather, but not completely forgotten like the still bright orange coal Kimiko had spat out, setting and sitting and turning colder just beneath the fridge door.

Her little black furred body, rather involuntarily, pressed up into Jack's belly. This entire ordeal seemed to really be sinking in and she felt like her head and the rest of her body was going to break down or fall to pieces. Followed there and by the rather irrational to the point of quite humorous thought of her possibly blowing up into tiny cinders because of this thing that had come up from some unknown in her body into the Heylin's kitchen. She gave half a laugh and half a sob into the albino at the image and she bit her tongue.

"It's not your fault," Jack consoled in a rather half-assed sort of way, patting and rubbing the back of her head and ears, "It's probably just your abilities manifesting as a result of your transformation. Nothing to be frightened about."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I'm a genius, remember?" Jack smirked, bringing her pretty blue eyes up to his level, "I just know. And hey, maybe you can use this to get those worthless furballs to stop glaring at you when you have to "do your duties", eh?"

Something in the way he said such a thing didn't make her offended, or angry, but lightened her spirit and she found enough energy to laugh at his suggestion. It was true, anyway, which made it funny and made her a little less afraid of spitting fire again.

"Small chance of that happening. I may not like the things, but I won't light them on fire, Spicer."

"Oh, I know that. You're a Xiaolin, you won't light anything but Heylin on fire, not cute little animals that could eat you," Jack chuckled, setting her back onto the counter before she actually realized he had bothered to become worried about her well-being and onset panic attack. Or that he had spent the last few moments petting her affectionately.

"Hey, I only ever lit your coat on fire, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow, and was about to speak back with a sarcastic bite and a witty comeback, but above their heads there came a light noise. It was echoing back on itself, but it was clear to not only him, but to her. Her ears flopped down against her body and she seemed to sulk in realization that the noise was the collective tinkling of bells. In every room of the house.

Chase and Wuya were calling. Go figure.


	11. With a Little Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I make no money from writing this.

My gratitude for the reviews received from the last chapter. I'm flattered that I got feedback so quickly.

* * *

**With a Little Luck-:-**

Letting go of the cord that attached to the all too merry little bells in his domain, Chase allowed himself a smirk at the thought of what the little Xiaolin probably looked like at that moment of hearing the chiming. Her face, though lacking many features of a human except the brow and nasal ridge, probably had a countenance of shock or disgust; but that meant nothing to him. He knew, as he knew most everything, she would do as they bargained and come up.

Turning back to where Wuya lay on the bed, nibbling on the goat meat seasoned in special herbs she had started taking before they joined, and having already removed her clothing by his own hand, Chase took a moment to take in her visage. They'd have to wait for the fire Xiaolin to take her place outside the door before getting started, and Chase always liked to actually look at the red head before he had a go at her. He enjoyed it; it made him more at peace, really.

Noticing the look she was getting from the golden eyed Heylin, Wuya swallowed the meat whole and rested her head into the pillows, hands playing with her hair that splayed from across her shoulders and breasts, teasing him almost, "Do you really think that this could work to our advantage? Kimiko may be a rabbit in form, but I doubt she holds any of this so-called luck the legends say they carry."

"Now, Wuya," Chased chuckled, moving on his hands and knees across the covers and the mattress and, subsequently, her legs, in order to rest his head atop her stomach, his big hands touching her hair and gently tugging out the knots, "You and I both know that it's better to get a favor for a favor rather than give something away for free. This little failure might turn very profitable."

"Still," the witch sighed, hands letting go of her hair to start touching his upper arms and knead at the muscles in a more subtle form of foreplay, "This is a little desperate, don't you think? Hoping a fertility spirit will change our luck in the form a Xiaolin is like a _giant red flag_ saying that we've gone off the deep end and are slowly, quietly admitting we're going mad."

"A rabbit is a rabbit my dear," and now he was moving up to start burying his nose and forehead in her chest, voice still understandable, but dulled as she groaned at the contact, "They are the luckiest creatures on Earth when it comes to reproduction. A few thousand are eaten throughout the world everyday and yet, for every one caught, there are fifteen that aren't. That is a lucky, lucky animal. We'll take are chances."

"And scare the hell out of the pest while we're at it," Wuya almost purred, arms circling his neck as he went in for a kiss. It was a light, warm one, followed swiftly by his teeth grasping her lip and…

Scratching came at the door. Hesitant, but aggressive. Both were pretty sure there would be a mark in the wood later on.

Groaning, Chase detached himself from Wuya, giving her one last wicked smile, before actually bouncing off the bed, in nothing but his rather ancient looking, loincloth reminiscent underwear. Better to just tell Kimiko what to do and then get back to business. It would be fun seeing the bunny react when she looked inside to see Wuya wearing nothing and himself wearing so little. He could only guess which one would be worse for Miss Tohomiko.

* * *

"This is…impossible."

"An' yet, here we are, Rai," Clay spoke, following Rai's lead into what appeared to be Chase Young's new lair. Only, it was more modern and cleverly done up than an evil lair. It was more like Martha Stewart Living meets Brotherhood of the Wolf. They had gotten into the door far too easily and stalked along the walls, prepared for any sort of attack.

"It's just…how could we have not detected them milling this close to the temple? Splicer is like a walking disaster, there should have been explosions to tip us off, or something. How could Dojo not smell the cats?" Rai ranted in a low whisper, head once and a while tilting to the some rather odd sounds, like bells and what might have been Katnappe's kittens purring. It was all freaking him out.

"Hey," Dojo growled, tightening his hold around Omi's neck as the small water baby took another five steps to keep up with Clay's one stride, "I have more important things to do than to distinguish Chase's cats' smells from every other feline living in China."

"Like what, sleep all day?" Rai retorted.

About to retort something in his own defense, Dojo was interrupted as Clay held up a hand, the general warning sign to split up and hide anywhere, and all of them dove under or behind things. The Texan took a spot behind a rather monolithic sort of vase, Rai behind a weird looking couch that many had seen in ancient Greek paintings, and Omi jumped into the same vase as Clay stood behind. The dragon would keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Shuffled footsteps sounded off from the rather echo chamber relative hallway and every one of the Xiaolin tensed up at what was most definitely Jack's voice volleying off of itself in two different bodies.

"God, I've never felt so guilty about something in my life. Do you think she'll be alright up there?"

"I don't see why not. Chase was still wearing his lower clothing, at the least."

"Eh, but for how long, now there's the question. Poor sucker. She'll have nightmares forever when she gets out of here. Not to mention the therapy she may have to go through and pay for…"

"Maybe you should make her a cake?"

"I don't think my feeding her after all this will be a good thing. I mean, I already got her sick in the hall and the second time…I don't want to talk about the second time. Forget I ever mentioned another time."

"Forgotten. Perhaps I should make her something. A nice salad would be good. As long as I don't use garlic, she should be fine and while they're at it, you can go downstairs and work!"

"…Okay. But you come get me when they're done! I don't want her up there for two long when she'll be doing these trips at least once every few hours. Alright Jiji?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Uh-huh…"

As the two voices and footsteps went into two different directions, the boys in their hiding places couldn't help but stiffen fantastically and, as if by a trigger, all of them broke into a run down the hall Jack and what had obviously been Good Jack had come in from. From their point of view, they were already too late and if they didn't get up to Chase's room (wherever that was) very soon, Kimiko would be in the worst situation a woman could be in.

* * *

Outside of Chase's door, sitting in her own misery like a little black omen of death rather than fertility, Kimiko allowed her ears to droop pathetically and the rest of her body to just sort of remain in its own self-imposed slouch. You wouldn't think in this body she would even be capable of doing such a thing as slouch, but yes, it was possible.

Her blue eyes remained closed as her ears, despite her dread and repulsion of this entire ordeal, once and a while twitched. The sounds coming from behind the door she stood in front of were everything you would expect from two people….doing it.

The one silver lining to this massive black cloud she had found herself in the center of since she had woken up that morning was that the horrible burning in her throat had subsided tremendously. She supposed popping a red coal out of your throat was just the thing you needed when you had the worst case of heartburn of all time. They should recommend it to all the Xiaolin Fire Dragons if they found themselves with a sore throat of something.

Yawning despite herself, Kimiko cringed as Wuya rang out a very load moan and Chase soon followed. The sound of something breaking and the tell-tale sounds of springs in their mattress gave her enough reason to take one giant step away from the door. Well, actually more of a hop and a jolt, but one could get the idea.

'_How old are they again?_' the little black rabbit thought vaguely, folding her front paws under her to get into a comfortable position, '_Should people their age even be able to do stuff like that? Make happy noises and break their own bed frames? Then again, they have done much more strenuous stuff than this, so this is most likely just good exercise…ew._'

Finding her position to be satisfactory, Kimiko sighed and started looking at the doors that led to Jack and Katnappe's rooms again, contemplating the occupants. She didn't really want to think about them, but it was a heck of a lot better than thinking about her duties for the next week or so.

Although Kimiko had always had her suspicions, she had never pegged Katnappe for someone who used men like she was a common street walked and then discarded them as such. The girl obviously had issues, living with the lord of darkness, his baby momma and an evil genius came of made that palpable, but the Japanese beauty didn't think the blond was stupid. It worried her. She couldn't like it, didn't like it and made a mental note to talk to the girl about later, if she was up to it.

Now Jack on the other hand…Kimiko didn't know where he was coming from. The other day he had been his usual, annoying self. Now that he had been made her caretaker, though, he was being unusually understanding and defensive of her. She wasn't even sure if she hated it. She should, she knew; a Xiaolin was meant to stand on their own, and yet she couldn't find herself able to even dislike Jack for this new behavior. Saving her from Chase and Ashley's pets, trying to feed her and then taking care of her after inadvertently sick was sort of new, but Jack had been really…nice.

Shaking her head, she disregarded until later.

Sighing, her eyes redirected towards the floor, finding in herself some strange desire to go at it with her claws. It was a feeling totally alien from what she had felt before she was less than a foot tall, but in this little black furred shell, it felt natural. She wasn't stupid, she knew rabbits dug compulsively to survive and flourish, and that it was probably going to be a natural urge for a while.

Perhaps later she could ask Jack to take her outside or somewhere in his basement so she could explore this new drive and instinct. Maybe she would get some peace out of it, like Omi's meditating or Rai and Clay when they were in each other's company.

Kimiko sighed again, shaking her head and her ears flicked towards the hall, hearing very fast footsteps.

"Something you forget Jack?" she called out down the stairs, a curious to see why Jack would be returning so soon from dropping her off.


	12. Escapade

Heh…I didn't actually think I'd be up-dating this for a time, as my head has been elsewhere and with other things. However, seeing as I received quite the little request to renew my interest in this, I found it in me to create the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm happy about how it turned out, but at least it's something, right?

* * *

Escapade-:-

The footsteps continued up the stairs, but were so silent and quiet that Kimiko thought that Jack was still a little…hm, perhaps not guilty, but uncomfortable around her and felt the need to be there for her first time in the same vicinity as Wuya and Chase making those hideous and less than desirable noises.

"Jack, don't be so fidgety and get up here," she called, an attempt to be friendly creeping into her voice to cover up the still present scratchiness from spitting the hot coal, "I don't want to be near this door any more than you do, but you can at least man-up and stay with me a bit."

The footsteps ceased altogether and Kimiko found herself up on her haunches, ears erect. Was it Jack?

Finally, after a moment, shadows traced the floor that led from the stairs, though they were not what the rabbit had been expecting. And her heart stopped with her breathing and ability to think.

Blue eyes, and brown and sort of black stared down at her and she felt the urge to run, despite herself. She had of course hoped to be rescued quickly—that was the way the monks handled things, swiftly and with as little bloodshed as possible—but…she didn't want to be seen like this. This was humiliating enough, being captured and in this situation and now they were looking at her.

"K-Kimiko?" Rai was the first to speak, finger pointing forward at the little black mass of sleek fur and frightened blue eyes. He could not be mistaken, they had all heard her voice in the exact spot as the rabbit, but it could…it could not be. Chase didn't deal in vermin, he dealt in the hunters of vermin.

This was not right.

She was still shaking—and how could she not be when she was so close to crying now?—but found the remnants of her voice and replied, quiet as there were still people that were occupied within the room behind her, "H-Hi, guys."

Rai was still pointing—completely dumbfounded and thrown away of what he had expected—and could not bring himself to move even as Kimiko spoke, confirming their fears. As it was, Clay was the first to move, quick and with the sturdy assuredness that was indicative of his Earth element, and found himself resting on one knee before her, hand reaching out to carefully pat her head, fingers along her ears and back. And then he repeated the motion, feeling every tremor she radiated.

She allowed this. He paid no mind to it as she was looking up at him and then to Rai, and finally upon Omi.

Omi was biting his lips and looking from her to the door, hands fiddling with his sleeves like he was a much less disciplined child rather than a monk who had lived with other monks all his life.

He was looking at the door…

"You shouldn't have come," she finally forced herself to say, allowing moisture to build up in her eyes, but not fall. She would not cry in front of them—not now, not here! She would not further shame or humiliate herself! Right now, she knew the situation and they could not be here when the two Heylin enjoying themselves came out to excuse her, no.

Her words seemed to shake Rai right out of his skin, because his arm finally dropped to his side and a very light wind flickered about his hair—a sort of warning about his current mood and just right for this occasion.

"Of course we were going to come for you!" He hissed out, all too aware of the noise coming from inside and what it meant. But that just seemed to make his wind circle him even more as he stood before her, moving to pick her up, "And we're here to get you out."

Without a hesitation or thought, Kimiko avoided her hands, stepping back towards the door—though she certainly felt guilty about it, she couldn't keep from snapping, "No, not like this—I can't!"

Clay removed his hand for a moment to reign in Rai as he moved to bluster and shout out questions of 'why' or swear at the top of his lungs about the situation—his big Texas hand pressed to the center of the younger teen's chest and he turned down to Kimiko, gentle as always.

"Why not, Kim? What's this you've gotten into?"

The black rabbit shuffled on her hind legs, but remained steadfast, "I made a deal with them to change me back. And they'll do it, so long as I uphold my end of the deal."

"What deal?" Rai asked, still mad as all the hurricanes in the world, but willing to listen. At least for the moment.

Kimiko stood up on her haunches, front paws swishing back and forth like she might have done with her hands just a while ago, "I have to stand outside this door every time they ring a bell and as soon as the potion they're brewing to fix me is right, they'll give it to me. But only if I do this task."

The Texan and the surfer asked a simultaneous, "Why?" Omi still looked on at her and then the door.

This question would have made her blush, and still did, but they didn't notice as the black fur clotted it and made it invisible to their eyes, "I-They're-I can't really—Don't make me explain in front of Omi!"

Omi finally perked up and walked before her, bending down to her level as the two taller boys looked at each other skeptically; the bald monk asked, "Why are you like this, exactly?"

"…They screwed up on the spell," Kimiko answered with simplicity, looking anywhere but at him.

"And what are Chase Young and Wuya doing in that room?"

Kimiko had no possible way to explain that without going into something with Omi that, really, only master Fung should have to deal with-AT ALL—in his infinite wisdom. She was now fumbling over her words and her mouth was sputtering a million different things that made absolutely no sense.

At that moment in time—unfortunate and unwanted and why, oh why, oh why—Wuya gave out a particularly high note of pleasure. It echoed a moment in all of their ears, but even more so for Kimiko.

"God, please, kill me now…" She squeaked desperately to herself.

Clay—bless him, bless him for a good long while—took both of his hands and clamped them over Omi's ears. Rai was blushing and both of them looked at each other.

"Chase isn't trying to get _you_pregnant, is he?" The tan teenager asked, already knowing the answer, though he was trying not to let bad images into his brain synapses.

Ignoring, for the moment, on just how they all knew that there was pregnancy involved, the now-rabbit wrinkled her nose and shook her head with such force as to make her ears flap around, "Ew. No! He and Wuya—just leave, now! Explain to Omi certain things at the temple and then come back at mid-day tomorrow. I'll figure this out, just come back tomorrow. And knock on the front door."

"But-!" Rai started, but was cut off, in midsentence, by her giving a long-suffering sigh of exasperation. One that came with a little lick of flame leaving her throat that—for the moment, if only to make them take off—she embraced.

"There's no time right now! Just do what I say and, I hope, I can have it so they can explain this better than I when you come back. But, you have to leave!"

Shuffling came from within the room, footsteps near the door and—with a look in all of their eyes that spoke volumes that they would, indeed, be back—all the boys bolted back the way they came in the truest form of any who had studied under master martial artists. Gone like shadow, with nothing to suggest they were ever there, save her heart thumping a million miles faster.

As for herself, Kimiko turned silently and found the door opening. Within a second, she had a bored look upon her less than readable visage again to counter the smug look of Wuya.

The witch looked down at her with teeth flashing in her smile; her tan breasts and torso more than visible under and with the sway of her robe. Kimiko could just make out the sounds of Chase moving about their bathroom.

That horrid smell the rabbit remembered most prominently from within Ashley's room assaulted her nose and she brought her paws up to cover the front of her face.

"Enjoy our show?"

"How do Jack and Ashley sleep at night?"

The witch chuckled and opened the door a little wider so she could hold the handle and lean down. Her nails scraped the top of the Xiaolin's back and Kimiko was tempted to snap, but didn't want to give the ruby haired wench the satisfaction of any response.

"You're excused until we call you again."

With that, the door was shut and Kimiko could not have bounded down the stairs faster. She knew, of course, that her friends were gone by now, but she wouldn't be one to refuse the chance to get out of the same airspace as the two…horrible, smirking people.


End file.
